


her fault.

by Canarycop



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarycop/pseuds/Canarycop
Summary: Looking back, it probably wasn't a good idea to make that deal whilst wasted.





	her fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i wrote this in like half an hour so its probably not that good but I'm posting it anyway bc why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Hope y'all enjoy

Wynonna wasn't exactly sure how it had come to this, but she knew it was her fault. Everything always is, it seems.  
Staring down the barrel of Peacemaker with her sister, her heart, her _love_ in its sights, she thought “why? why am i doing this? she's my sister, i don't want to hurt her!” but she knew she had to, she had no choice. She'd stopped making the decisions on who she hurt a long time ago.

It started with her mom. She left them, 3 girls with their father who was more tough than love, who just wanted their mother back. That was the first piece of herself that Wynonna lost.

The second came with her father, shooting him by accident when he was amongst all the Revenants. The whispers came after that, _“but maybe it wasn't an accident.” “she obviously meant to kill him.” “it's all her fault.”_ She lost a larger part of herself then, all her innocence flying out of her like it just couldn't wait to escape this broken vessel. 

What made that worse was losing her sister at the same time as her father. Willa was abducted by the Revenants, and everyone just _knew_ she was dead. After all, why would they keep the Earp heir alive? She lost part of her heart after losing Willa. 

All the years spent being told she was insane, that what she saw wasn't real, that she was just making things up, made her lose her hope. She started losing her faith in humanity. 

She wasn't going to go back to Purgatory. Ever. She didn't want to bring ruin to the only good thing in her life - Waverly. Precious, brilliant Waverly. But when her uncle Curtis died, especially in the way he did, she knew. She knew she had to go. Knew she was the only one who would be able to avenge him, the only one who could catch his killers. 

So to Purgatory she went. Stirred up chaos and trouble, like only she could. Waverly was so happy to see her, and Wynonna started thinking that maybe, just maybe, things could be different this time. So she let her guard down. Opened her heart. Let people in. Waverly, Gus, Nicole, Doc, even Dolls. 

And that was her undoing. 

She almost lost Gus, to Revenants. Always Revenants.

After that she became reckless, her need to end them all overcoming her. She started seeking out any and every bit of danger she could, in the hopes of finding all the Revenants. 

She did well, at first. Killed a fair few of the creatures that put her town in danger. Started becoming the protector she wanted to be, the warrior she was told she had to be. All that changed when Willa returned.  
The years of anger, sadness, self blame and _overwhelming guilt_ threatened to bury her. Her sister was alive and she'd left her in the clutches of those _monsters_ for years. She was so _happy_ to have her back that she ignored the warning signs. Ignored Waverly's concerns. 

It wasn't until Willa actually went to Bobo that it sunk through the haze in Wynonna's mind. Willa may be back, but she wasn't their sister anymore. Hadn't been for a long time. 

After Wynonna realised this, she knew what she had to do. Shooting her sister, it took a large part of her humanity away. Left her mostly a shell, using alcohol, sarcasm and bad jokes to get through the day. 

People were worried about her, but she was fine! 100% fine! Never been better, in fact. The concerned looks everyone gave her said otherwise, but downing another glass of scotch and ignoring them was part of her new routine, apparently. 

It continued this way for a long time, losing herself in alcohol and different beds every night, until something happened that pulled her out of it. 

Waverly, her baby girl, her main reason to live, finally sick of Wynonna's bullshit, had gone out to try and fight a gang of Revenants on her own. And she hadn't made it. 

Wynonna couldn't accept this, and in her drunk, wrecked state, made a deal with someone who said they could bring her back, as long as she was willing to accept the consequences. And she did, she'd do _anything_ for her baby sister, even if it meant selling her very own soul to an unknown danger. The last thing she remembers of the creature is a sickly sweet smile promising regret. But when Waverly gasped and shot up in her arms, she let all of that fly out of her mind. 

She had 4 months with her sister before things started getting weird. She'd wake up in the middle of a field, no memory of what happened, but always covered in blood. At first, it was Revenant blood, and she just assumed that the Revenant had hit her really hard and made her memory lapse. 

But then one day, she woke up in the middle of the fight. Locked in her own body, unable to do anything but watch, as whatever was controlling her body killed Doc in the middle of Shorty's after hours. _“Stop!”_ she shouted in her own head. _“What are you doing? Why did you do that? What is wrong with me?”_

A dark chuckle rumbled through her head as she was forced to stumble away from the scene, out of Shorty's and back to the Earp homestead.  
A raspy voice echoed around her mind, _“you accepted this when you told me to bring her back.”_

She soon found that she couldn't tell people what was wrong with her, what she'd done. So she tried isolating herself. Staying away from all her friends. She tried leaving town once, but found that going even two feet out of the border brought her to her knees and dragged her back in. 

The next person to go was Jeremy. Innocent, dorky Jeremy. _“Why him?”_ she screamed, trying to stop herself. _“He's done nothing!”_ the all too familiar chuckle rang through her ears, and that was the only answer she got. 

They fell like flies around her, Gus, Rosita, _Dolls._ All dead, all gone. All because of her. 

She couldn't do anything to stop it, and she'd tried everything. Locking herself in, chaining herself up, whatever she tried, it always failed. She just wasn't strong enough. 

“Wynonna? Wynonna, what are you doing?” She heard the words, but she couldn't do anything. Just watch and scream as this _thing_ used her to taunt Nicole, to beat her up, corner her, and then finally kill her. The look of absolute betrayal in Nicole's eyes would haunt Wynonna for what would seem like forever. 

Wynonna knew what was coming. Everyone else was gone, she knew who was next. And it broke her. She renewed her efforts to stop this, but the only thing she got out of it was dark laughs and echoes of _“you brought this upon yourself.”_

She tried to stop it, she just about tore herself apart trying, but the creature just pulled her along. Locked in her own body, Wynonna was just along for the ride. 

“Nonna? Oh my god, are you okay? What happened? What a-” Waverly's questions were cut off when Wynonna's hand came up around her throat. Waverly looked so lost, so broken, so _confused_ , and it tore Wynonna apart. She started screaming, knowing it wouldn't help, but needing to say them. The creature laughed as it flung Waverly across the room, relishing in her pained cry and the crack of broken bones. _“Wynonna! Why are you doing this?”_ Waverly screamed, her voice laced with pain and unshed tears. 

The creature used Wynonna's body to saunter over to where Waverly lay, crumpled on the floor. A sick grin stretched across her face. “Sorry baby girl. Wynonna isn't home right now.” A flicker of confusion crossed Waverly's face, before it turned into panic as the creature pulled out Peacemaker, holding it up to Waverly's head. _“first it was your father, now it's your sister. this is all on you. everything that's happened. its all. your. fault.”_

And with that, Wynonna feels the creature leave her, feels herself take control over her body, just as the trigger is pulled. 

With that, Wynonna feels herself take her baby sister's life. 

The creature was right. 

It was

All. 

Her. 

Fault.


End file.
